The Chipettes in Pitch Perfect
by ChipetteLover16
Summary: Brittany Miller (Cristina Applegate) and her good friend Ashley Lacey (Anna Camp) have to take in a bunch of girls for a group since Brittany wanted to continue her singing career. With help from her sisters (Anna Faris, Kaley Cuoco) and a cast of very... unique female characters, can the girls make it through a series of competitions to get to the big leagues?
1. Cast

**Hi, guys! I love the movie Pitch Perfect so much, I decided I'd write a story with the Chipettes! And Ice Age, since that's my writing style. I'll type up the first chapter now, just a short introduction. It might need to be fixed later. I'll introduce the OC's in the next chapter, except in this one there's a few in this chapter. Brianna, the group's previous leader, and one of the rival groups. And thanks to CountryGeek8, I have some OC's! Thank you, sweetie! I'll list most of the cast, some will be from the original Pitch Perfect film, but I will change some things if needed.**

 **Cast:**

 **Anna Camp as Ashley Lacey. A blonde female chipmunk, Brittany's best friend, leader of girl group, soprano, easily stressed, pukes under pressure.**

 **Christina Applegate** **as Brittany Miller. Former lead singer of the Chipettes, leads girl group with her best friend Ashley, soprano, develops nodes, is currently dating Alvin, but can't spend a lot of time with him because of the group's strict procedures.**

 **Anna** **Faris** **as Jeanette. Joins the group with her sisters, Mezzo, through her teen years has changed a little, wears her curly hair down with bright red, dark purple and blue highlights. Is currently dating Simon, but can't spend too much time with him due to the group's strict rules.**

 **Kaley Cuoco** **as Eleanor. Joins group with her sisters, hasn't changed much, soprano, wears more makeup. Is currently dating Theodore, but can't spend too much time with him due to the group's strict rules.**

 **Queen Latifah** **as Ellie. The Chipettes adoptive mother, alto, agrees to join the group. Known as the "soul singer" of the group.**

 **Keke Palmer** **as Peaches. The Chipettes adoptive sister and Ellie's biological daughter. Mezzo, same appearance in Ice Age 5.**

 **Jennifer Lopez** **as Shira. The Chipettes aunt, still has her two shell earrings except wears gold and silver earrings for performances, Alto.**

 **Jessie J** **as Brooke. Still cheerful as always, looks young, Alto, wears black dress and silver highlights during performances.**

 **Selena Gomez** **as Jade. Humorous, nerdy, kind of a weirdo, Soprano. Twin sister of Jayden. People tend to get her and Jayden confused although the two have a different sense of style. Both have chocolate brown hair like Jeanette, both have blue eyes, except Jade wears turquoise clothes, and wears blue glasses.**

 **Zendaya** **as Jayden. Party girl, drama queen, kind of selfish but caring, Alto. Looks a lot like her twin sister Jade except wears yellow clothes, doesn't wear glasses, and wears a lot of jewelry.**

 **Ester Dean** **as the Chipette's singing voice. Janice Karman does the singing voice for Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, but I love Ester Dean and it's a Easter egg for the story since Ester Dean played Cynthia Rose in Pitch Perfect.**

 **I'll type up chapter one later. I would now, but school sucks. So, review because I think I just need a couple more characters. And thanks again CountryGeek8 for reviewing and giving me the idea for twins. Selena Gomez and Zendaya was a perfect choice for their voice actresses! Bye for now.**


	2. The Sign

**Hi, everyone! The song that the Chipettes will be performing for most of the story is The Sign. If you watched Pitch Perfect, you know this song. I swear, I watched Pitch Perfect and listened to this song so much on YouTube that I know all the lyrics by now. It's just a short introduction, but a great chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

A make group is performing Rihanna's Please Don't Stop The Music.

Backstage, a auburn furred chipette is running through the corridor. She is clearly in a hurry. Once she makes it backstage, another female chipmunk with dark brown, almost black fur is standing with a group of female chipmunks wearing flight attendant outfits and ascots walks up to the auburn furred chipette to help her tie her ascot.

"Oh Brittany, look at you. You're a mess, you're unfocused, you're unreliable. And your breath smells like eggs." The dark furred chipette scolded, tieing Brittany's ascot a little too roughly. "Like all the time. I can't believe the group is going to be passed down to you two slut bags after we graduate. You better not eff up your solo." She said, turning her attention to Brittany and her best friend Ashley. Brianna, the dark furred chipette along with the rest of the group were graduating the high school while Brittany and Ashley were about to be seniors.

Ashley, a blonde chipette with her hair held up in a bun on top of her head and her bangs brushed to the side of her face, stepped in front of Brianna.

"I won't disappoint you. My dad always said "if at first you don't succeed, get the hell out of the forest." Ashley said

"Does your dad ever tell you to shut up?" Brittany looked at Ashley sympathetically, and Ashley gave her friend a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

The leader of the group onstage did a full split.

"Ouch, sexy man splits!" A female announcer said into her microphone.

"His pain is our gain, Gail." The male announcer said to his counterpart.

The male singers made their way backstage to the girls. "Good luck out there. Seriously, you girls are awesome...ly horrible. I hate you all, kill yourselves. Pals before gals!" The leader said before running off and the girls scoffed in disgust.

"Okay ladies, paws in. One, two..." the chipettes pulled away and made a heavenly angel sound.

"Here now is the Chipettes!"

Brianna blew the pitch pipe. "One, two, three, four."

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

The Chipettes vocalized in perfect harmony to the song before it was Brianna's turn for her solo part.

 _Brianna: I, I got a new life, you would hardly recognize me_

 _I'm so glad_

"Is it me, or did we take a trip into snoozeville?" Gail retorted.

"Yeah, and we parked in a lot where we cannot validate." John added.

 _How could a person like me care for you?_

 _I, I why would I bother, when you're not the one for me?_

Brianna and Ashley linked arms before spinning around a few times. Ashley smiled and looked at Brittany, trying to be confident. Brittany gave a reassuring smile back.

 _Ooh ooh hoo hoo ooh ooh_

 _Ashley: Is enough enough?_

 _I saw the sign_

 _And it opened up my eyes_

 _I saw the-_

Ashley vomited during her solo, getting puke all over the place. Brianna looks angry and shocked, while the rest of the girls are either shocked or disgusted.

"Whoa!" The announcers exclaimed.

"This is a surprise!" Gail exclaimed.

"She had a week's worth of lunch and lost it." John said.

"No, she didn't lose it, John. We know exactly where it is. It's all over the third row."

Ashley let out a whimper, never feeling more embarrassed in her life.

 **There we go guys! The introduction! John and Gail are played by John Michael Higgins and Elizabeth Banks. I decided to use the announcers from Pitch Perfect since they're really funny. Everything from Alvin and the Chipmunks, Pitch Perfect and Ice Age belong to their respective copyrights. Bye for now.**


End file.
